secretuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
(Notes)
The power to divide by zero i.e. make affected entities equivalent and collapse multiple entities into one or generate uncertainty. Sub-power of Mathematics Manipulation and Logic Manipulation. Can be interpreted as a generalized, more complicated version of Transmutation . Also Called *N/0 *Divided by Zero *Zero Divider Capabilities The user is able to utilize the effects of division by zero, which has an apparent property of collapsing the affected system in question. In a nutshell. It's most widely used effect is to turn many things into just one, irreversibly unless a more powerful power reverses it afterwards. Basically the major effect of this power is it can equalize entities and/or collapse them into one, so by making A=B users can achieve feats impossible using A and B together as distinct entities. One typical way to use it is say you want to apply it on A (e.g. a tree), you then use this power via B (e.g. water). After that A=B (Tree and water now become one and the same) with A having the properties of B (e.g. there is no such thing as tree, there's only water.) What you use to execute this power is important. Using water to divide tree by zero is not the same as using a tree to divide water by zero, because what you use to divide the target by zero will determine what the target will become or take traits on. The user can also project an all absorbing energy sphere as a projectile or an expanding energy shield by performing a division by zero of nothingness against nothingness. The sphere is capable of eliminate anything in its path (save for objects with at least Nigh Omnipotent natures) by simply deleting them from existence. The sphere usually dissipates after a few seconds or longer if the user master this power. The power when used on only one target (instead of two or more) will scramble the physical identity of the target. The outcome varies depending on the target, but it is clear that it no longer just has its original identity. Using on computer information or human (or similar) memory, the information will become unreadable gibberish. Using on physical objects such as fire, the object become a physical version of a wildcard, allow it to interact with other things with many properties all at once (e.g. can dissolve salt, can burn trees, can be molded etc.). Perhaps most importantly, using it on the location of anything will result in irreversible Nigh Omnipresence of said thing, unless its existence is being divided again by zero (See second final item in Description of a few applications). The power when used in a large open grassland (Parks do count) has the powerful property of imbuing a "null" property to its targets, such that when the target interact with something of its opposite aspects, both will be erased from existence. Therefore users who teamed up in battle with another user who can arbitrary set the targets to be opposites to each other can quickly eradicate a large army in the blink of an eye. Description of a few applications Due to its collapsing property, it can be used to make two entities/concepts equivalent. For example, make fire and water equivalent so they inflict the same effects, or Space-Time Manipulation by making space and time equivalent so that you can freely travel in time and/or make others forced to be dragged along a certain direction in space. For example, division by zero can create black holes since black holes warp space-time to such an extent that the law of physics as we know it collapses at the center of it. A more concrete example is say you have a base and you defend it using a steel wall. Now a user of this power will divide the wall by zero using a wooden stick. What happens is that your steel wall will become a pile of sticks and any future steel walls you built will become sticks. Thus you lost your protection. In this case we make steel wall=wooden stick by dividing the steel wall by zero using a wooden stick. Another application which also make use of this "collapse the system" property is say you are a evil and fire user trying to fight a good water user. Given in the universe where this battle takes place has a rule such that water wins over fire. In order to turn the tables, you divide the concept "opposites" by zero. The outcome of this is that the many different types of opposites (polar, elemental, moral etc.) all collapsed into one type decided by the user, say moral. Now the law of this universe is circumvented and you will be unharmed by the water attacks since the elemental opposite aspect of it is removed, leaving only the moral aspect which depends on the moral aliment of the water user, which is good. Thus you now effectively end up only with evil vs good, which is not specified by the rules of this universe thus the outcome that you win becomes possible. Another even direct example is based on the principle of the previous example. Say you are fighting against a user who has the ability to be in many places at once, or make a lot of clones. By dividing by zero you force all copies to be gone regardless of the nature of the duplication (unless because of plot reasons or the user is at least Nigh Omnipotent). This is actually very powerful because you can effectively prevent all teleportation or dimensional travel ability of the opponent (e.g. time travel, dimensional shifting, the ability to initiate a chronolock or omnilock etc. NB If the user is already omnilocked, then it does not work because of the properties of omnilock), provided that the opponent is less powerful than you and the story would not be affected resulting in plot control. The scrambling ability can be used to rapidly spread something over a vast region in the blink of an eye, such as a virus or a wildfire. (By location of object/0) Definition The power basically utilize the metaphorical effects when one tries to introduce division by zero into number system and suggested by the memes of the same name in order to achieve its purpose. ---- Click here to skip this section if you are not interested in maths, despite it has been laymennized to be easy to understand. This basically just provide the background on what this power is based on. ---- Division is the inverse of multiplication, that is if e.g. AXB=C then A=C/B where C/B is a unique number (Let's call it D for simplicity) such that DXB=C. For the case of zero in most number systems (reals, complex etc.) because of the axioms, or rules that build them result in a property that 0xn=0 for any number n in the number system, there is no unique number D such that Dx0=n (In the case of 0/0 theoretically all numbers will satisfy it's requirement since it basically means it is a number D such that Dx0=0 thus it is indeterminate and tells no useful information, hence it is undefined). Thus division by zero is undefined. In a sense it is the most pathological example of a map, where a single element is mapped to all elements in a mathematical space. In more exotic number system such as the complex projective plane (Think the complex plane as a 2D sheet of paper. You then roll it up into a sphere and glue it at a point known as infinity) division by zero is possible and this will equal to infinity (note this infinity has no signs because -infinity and infinity are equivalent in this number system). However 0/0 is still undefined. 0/0 can be defined using a weird mathematics structure known as a wheel, by abandoning the notion that / is a binary operation (i.e. requires two inputs and output one result) but treated as a unitary operation such that /a.b=a./b. The result is that in general 0x=/=0, x-x=/=0 and terms with 0 will linger behind and can be group together e.g. 0x+0y=0xy. 0/0 however will turn any expressions that contains it into itself. More info here. Anther approach in defining division by zero is another weird structure known as a meadow, which make use of a rule x*(x^-1*x)=x and 0^-1*(x^-1)^-1=0^-1*x+(1-x*x^-1) to force /0 into a certain number. However in that case we lost the usual meaning for multiplicative inverse of 0 since 0^-1*0=0=/=1, although division is now defined for all numbers. Division by zero in the real number system is only possible if you relax one of its axioms else you end up having all numbers equal to each other, thus collapsing the entire real number line into just a single entity (Usually quoted as the trivial ring which means it is a set r such that rxr=r and r+r=r, a very boring mathematical structure. ---- Definition ends here. ---- Applications *Black Hole Creation *Infinite Supply (If used on anything located on any spherical surface) *Space-Time Manipulation *Transmutation (Main application, more general, not just limited to physical entities, and its scale is always the entire reality. This is limited to avoid conflicting with Omnipotent beings). *Nothingness Manipulation (As a projectile or energy field that removes matter or energy upon contact) * Nigh Omnipresence (Whenever the location of the target is divided by zero) * Nothingness Infusion (Affected target gained a property that can allow them to be erased from existence once a certain condition is met) Associations *Logic Manipulation *Mathematics Manipulation *Nonexistence Limitations *Tend to collapse entities, thus effects is usually one-sided. Can be destructive as other powers are required to reverse the operation. *Unskilled user will often found a black hole is left in its wake. *Requires an extensive understand of the concepts involved in the collapse to decided accurately what to collapse, as due to the ambiguous nature of concepts, many unintended side effects can occur when the collapse is brought out carelessly (e.g. via "damage suffered"/0 via "healing himself", a person will be impervious to all kinds of damage, this include beneficial things such as blood transfusion (unless it can be done without a needle)) *Although extremely capable, it cannot match the power of Omnipotence or Nigh Omnipotence *Entities who forms the only example of their respective categories are immune to collapse w.r.t. that category. Collapsing attempt w.r.t. another category by exploiting that fact that entities can belong to multiple categories of things, these aforementioned entities can be resisted to that depends on Verses requirements * The scrambling ability of this power on physical target (instead of just one aspect of it such as its location) will make the target susceptible to Uncertainty Manipulation, since its original identity or nature has been lost and can be anything possible, including its original self, thus uncertain. Known Users *Thoma Avenir (Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force) Known Objects *Null Driver (Iji) Gallery |Thoma Avenir (Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force) Note : This power is not specifically stated by official works or accredited from characters appearing in official/professional works of fiction. Any information given is speculated and may not hold any credibility. Name: Zero Divider Powers: Division by Zero Occupations: Pedestrian Alignment: True Neutral Background: It is the year XXXX, where time travel had became so commonplace that a new occupation emerged in order to cope with the increasingly complex distortion and stretching of spacetime. One of these are timeline cartographers whose job is to provide and upgrade maps that map the entire time web (all KNOWN collections of timelines known to the Federation) for the convenience of the citizens for their time travel needs, whether it is tourism or other purposes. This guy is just one of the citizens in this period, nothing very special. Now MOVE! Personality: Little is known about his personality, however he is often seen with his skateboard and is quite adventurous in experimenting with his power History: He has a friend, who is a reality warper. It is he who allows Divider to continue to experiment with his powers as this friend can reverse everything Divider did which is otherwise irreversible. Divider once divided apple by zero using water, and amazed his neighbors when he used the apple to water the plants. The naighbors later complain the lack of apples in the apple trees for 3 days, and was puzzled why they cannot found any apples being sold in the markets. Meanwhile the news report a massive flood in an apple garden... He then created a sphere by divide nothing by nothing, and he was amazed how the sphere made a hole in his garden, with no trace of anything being burnt or whatever just vanished in mid air He later made multiple identical clay sculptures and his space and time power friends joined him in this adventure. As soon he started uttering that the copies to be divided by zero, there's only one sculpture left. His friends were also confused when they travel across time space probability parallel universes etc. and found no other sculptures present. Even his copier friend said his power seemed to fail to duplicate the object. Divide than tried to mold more of the sculpture but no matter how hard he tried, it always look different from the one he first made, The next day he was using a computer ,and was furious when his computer suddenly give him gibberish when he was browsing a website. His friend steps in and with a flick of his fingers, his computer become normal again. He then wonder what happens when the location of his cat is being divded by zero. To his horror, the next thing he saw is that there are multiple copies of his cat exactly 1 meter apart up down left right forward backward everywhere, even the TV showed his cat. He then quickly truen thigns back to normal with the help of his friend Now being more adventurous, he then wonders what happen if he first divide the number of his cat by zero and then divide its location by zero. Nothing unusual happened, but his quantum physics friend was quite puzzled at the data he obtained. It seems the wavfunction that describe his cat violates unitary (i.e. sum of probability = 1) as all he get when he tried to show Divider the wavefunction of his cat is that it is a flat horizontal surface, yet it is clear to everyone that all they saw is just one cat in the living room. His mathematician professor stepped in and she theorised that maybe his cat really is everywhere, but everywhere is all concentrated in the living room, which is why all they saw is just one cat. Divider's mind is blown and he collapsed. When he woke up again, everything is back to normal and he realised he had passed out for a total of 3 days. Divider then ponder about his professor's theory. Once again with his friend, he prepare to try something bold. He first divided the entrance (including the scenery) of a bus near the Effiel Tower with zero. Almost got himself ran over or squished flat, he immediately divide the number of such entrance by zero. He was then amazed, and he visited the Effel Tower for the whole day and return via that entrance of the bus. His friend then clean up his mess by restoring everything back to normal. 5 days later, Tawny Wordplayer paid a visit to Divider's place. She had heard about Divider's story and experience and want to see it for herself. However, divider failed to demonstrate what he saw before to her, save for his computer still spewing gibberish. Divider than suggest her to stand in the garden, and watch a live recording of him instead as he planned to try again. It worked, but Tawny was puzzled why she saw only part of his cat seemly encircling a spherical region of her which is completely devoid of cats, and said "not cat area" moves with her as she walks. Divider then become tired and he went to sleep. He was wondering what other feats he is capable of. Only time will tell.... The ability to Selectively erase an entity such that it cannot be perceived by certain entities. Sub-power of Perspective Manipulation and Nonexistence. Capabilities The user is able to erase the existence of certain objects or concept for a certain target of interest, making the target inaccessible to said concepts but anything else still can as if nothing has happened. Put it more simply, the target is analogous to being hell-banned, but in a more general scale. Example as an illustration In a nutshell, if you destroy a bunch of dices and your target is e.g. Bob, then the dices no longer exist in Bob's perspective (he cannot touch, see or remember the dice, and the chance that the dice exist is zero and there are no histories of the existence of the dices) but for everyone else, say Ben, Mary etc. nothing has actually happened. Attempt to convey about the existence of the dices to Bob, or to convey the nonexistence of the dices to others, reality in all perspectives will adjust in a way such that all paradoxes are resolved by a further splitting of perspective realities. E.g. Jake is a evil mastermind who planned for world domination by obtaining a powerful artifact. Now, Jim, who is a guardian of the world, use this power on the artifact, thus Jake can no longer access to the artifact, but everyone else can. Now John, trying to convince Jake that the artifact existed and successfully did so. This result in John's perspective, the artifact can now be accessed by Jake and does his world domination. However in Jake's perspective, said event never had happen and he continue to live in his perspective and still not aware of the existence of the artifact, while in other's perspective, nothing has happened but they have learned that John have convinced Jake about the existence of the artifact and they then find both John and Jake not doing anything with them. Globally speaking, attempting to convey the existence of the entity to the target without utilizing omnipotent sets of powers will result in reality splitting into 3 sets of perspectives, each perceived by each member in the set and coexist with each other but otherwise cannot interact with each other. (But none of them will aware of the splitting since reality will construct a consistent series of events for EACH perspective so that no one will notice any abnormalities. Associations *Logic Manipulation *Nonexistence *Perspective Manipulation Limitations *Using omnipotent sets of powers while performing the conveying action will result in the perspectives collapses into one again hence negating the effects of the power. *Reality Perception users are resistant as they can jump between perspective realities to a limited extent. *Cannot erase negative abstractions (except undoing the effects of the power on the target) like its parent, Nonexistence *The more this power is used the probability for readers to experience a mental meltdown tends to one The ability to manipulate anything that can be related to the user. Sub-Power of Meta Probability Manipulation. Also called *Personal Experience Based Manipulation *Solipsist Reality *Ultimate Solipsism Capabilities Users are able to alter anything that can be related to them (from memory or their knowledge) limited by their knowledge of the superpowers For example, users can possess a flowershop owner because the concept "flowers" can be found in the memory of the user as the user once had a memory of smelling a Lilly, which is a type of flower Or for example, users can redefine the word "sentence" to mean "a large oval object that can be cooked (eggs)" because in the user's past, they had been to an english lesson where the concept "sentence" is first taught Or for example, users can read the minds of their former friend(s) because they knew them in the past For more combat oriented examples, user can put out the fire send by a fire user, because for reasons like: their friend is a fire user and/or they had faced against a fire user before in the past Another example: If you photograph of e.g. David Beckham, then you can manipulate his life and himself in any way you like, as long you know how to do so, without you actually be present nearby, as long you still have that photo in possession in some form. Because of this, anything that can be related to the user (not necessary involving the user, unlike Personal Probability Manipulation) can be manipulated in any way possible, that is, users can use any superpower ''they knew'' on the thing that can be related to them Therefore any Omniscient who has this power is naturally Omnipotent, because EVERYTHING can be related to them, This power, like any power involving probability, may be limited to the context of the story, the array and variety of choices and manipulations are still immense, and is nothing to be mocked at, especially if the user is a very knowledgeable person, as they are more capable to make absurd relations that can make their target be related to them (e.g. Apple->Red->Rainbow->Blue->Ocean->Whale->past experience playing with whales, thus they can e.g. explode the apple with the flick of their fingers). Limitations *Anything that cannot be related to the user in any way cannot be manipulated. Thus for anything that first experienced by the user and the user does not know how to comprehend it, then the user has no control over it *User's capability is dependent on his/her history/course of life (may involve cross reality and time travel), memory and personality traits, thus is susceptible to changes made by time travelers, Time Manipulation users, Personality manipulators and Memory manipulators *As mentioned, the arsenal of superpowers that the user can use is limited by the user's knowledge (cannot use powers they don't know) *Like all abilities involving Probability, the choices and types of manipulations may be limited to the context of the story. Known Users *Keepsie (Playing for Keeps) Gallery |Keepsie Branson (Playing for Keeps) can manipulate anything she defines as her property The ability to irreversibly remove one of the many possible pathways/methods to do something. Combination of Universal Irreversibility, Mathematics Manipulation, Virtual Warping, Probability Manipulation and Nonexistence. Also Called *Possibility Removal Capabilities User can Irreversibly (barring omnipowers) remove a method to achieve a certain outcome for a given task which has many ways to accomplish. Users can remove one of these ways so that there will be less ways available to accomplish said task. The effect of this power is often the result of some almost story breaking Plot control (by rendering an all powerful and irreversible entity useless, usually to create a plot twist), but skilled writers can script their characters to use it as a standalone power with varying strength and extent of applicability. For example, in Planescape, Orcus have at least two ways to kill others: Either via the traditional method, or via using the Last Word. However, later in the story some form of Plot control occurs as the many gods united and somehow weaken the power of the Last Word. Now Orcus only have one way to kill others: via the traditional method. Another more direct example is Shiki Ryougi materialise the death lines of Mitsuru Kamekura's calculated future, and slice off said lines. This "successful" future is now rendered unreachable (because it is killed) by all means thus his bombs then malfunctions without any explanation. Applications *Curse Inducement: when the task is e.g. "Healthy" and the pathways to the task are eliminated one by one. *Immortality by removing all paths that lead to one's death, or Death Inducement by removing all paths that lead to one's life. *Nonexistence: When the task is "the existence of the object" and all possible ways and perspectives for this task is removed *Physics Manipulation: e.g. Stop the progression to heat death by removing the two main pathways to increase entropy (2nd Law of thermodynamics): tendency to increase no. of possibilities (microstates) and energy dissipation (heat). *Probability Manipulation: when the task has a significant involvement of probability e.g. "probability to extinguish this fire", so that the task become more likely or unlikely (depend on which paths you remove). Repeated applications can achieve Certainty or Impossibility. Limitations *One path at a time! (i.e. Usually have massive cool down period), thus it takes a long subjective time (thus immune to cheating such as Time Manipulation or Probability Manipulation to speed up the process) to achieve reality warping feats *Can unintentionally render a curse unbreakable except via omnipowers if the condition(s) to break the curse is removed. (Curses are notorious for their strict breaking conditions, like a stubborn person who won't listen to you unless you have exactly what they need) *'Cannot undo what is being directly done' destroyed paths by the user cannot be undone by the same user. Undoing a destroyed path by another user is possible by destroying the undone and nondone of that path) *Cannot affect entities that are under the effect of omnipowers *'All the limitations listed above are naturally Omnilocked, thus no other powers (except omni powers due to their very nature) can circumvent them in any conceivable way.' Known Users *The gods that weaken the Last Word (Planescape) *Shiki Ryougi (Kara no Kyoukai) The ability to Collapse time. Combination of Entropy and Time Manipulation. Not to be confused with Time Destruction, Acausality manipulation and Time Compression. Also Called *Stroboscopic Photography Realization *Temporal Collapse *Time Stacking Capabilities The user can reversibly stack multiple points of a timeline of one place (or a small region) in one moment. This has the effect of making the past present and future of the region in space to occur all at once (usually means suddenly crowded with objects). This allows the user to changing history at multiple points in the timeline without actually time travelling there to do so A simple example is an apple falling onto the ground. Using this will result in a "worm" of apples appearing where the user and everyone else can interact with. There are many levels to this power: Level 1: Stacking a region's past and future only Level 2: Stacking a region's many possible pasts and futures only Level 3: Stacking any number of points taken from the network of timelines Level 4: Stacking the time of the entire multiverse, cannot be reversed from the inside Level 5: Stacking all personal times, in other words, EVERYTHING, essentially turn the entire reality into a singularity/virtual model, cannot be reversed without omni powers Detailed description The user can reversibly stack multiple points of a timeline of one single spatial point (or a small region) in one moment. This has the effect of making the past present and future of the region in space to occur all at once (usually means suddenly crowded with objects). More advanced users (level 2) can stack multiple events from branches and quantum realities/alternate timelines to a single moment, making many possible futures and pasts of the location to all happen at the same time. At level 3, users are not restricted to the past and future of a location, thus allowing history altering events at multiple places to all be done at on place and one moment. At level 4, the power can collapse all timelines into a single "3D (or 4D?) picture" where everything that will happen, can happen and has happened will all happen at once. Since the entire network of timelines in the multiverse is being collapsed, there will be no way to reverse this from the inside since the changes that is required to achieve this needs the existence of time, and time ceased to exist when the entire timeline is essentially collapsed to a point. The only way to reverse it when this happens (without using omni powers) is via an outside force in the omniverse (where space-time does not exist) to "fix it from the outside". At its peak level, where the power is at its most dangerous (and least well understood), the power can stack multiple points from all 'personal times' (Thus this applies to other people (who might be moving faster or slower than us physically), all entities that do no feel time (like death and any gods related to death and nothingness) , that does not have time exist (like nothingness entities), that are trapped in time stasis, since by the fact that audience can see them moving and acting at all means they have their own system that acts like perception of time, a kind of personal time. Thus this naturally means''' EVERYTHING') all into one single point. Since all kinds of ways that acts like "telling time" is now all at one point and one moment, "personal time" ceased to exist and only omnipower can reverse it. Most users tend to use the low level (1-3) versions as it is the most useful, by only putting the past and future of a certain location in one spot temporary and then interact with it to achieve a certain goal (e.g. changing history of that place across multiple points in the timeline all in one place), before returning said past and futures back to their proper place. A simple example is an apple falling onto the ground. Using this will result in a "worm" of apples appearing where the user and everyone else can interact with. This power, however will not allow one to achieve Nigh Omnipotence (as might lead to believe due to the example of Ultimecia in Final Fantasy VIII) as it only allows everything to happen all at once, but not reality altering control on them, ''as the things still follows whatever laws the Verse in based on. Comparison with similar *It is not Time Destruction or Temporal Erasure, for no event is being removed from existence AND no matter, energy, memory etc. is being destroyed (Even for the higher level cases, all events are still there but since the timeline is being collapsed, there is no time available to perform any more actions from the inside of the universe) *It is not Acausality Manipulation, for events that involved will not become linked due to this power, such as an apple and a bursted apple remains separate things after returning to their original location in the timeline (unless you started quantum entangling them) *It is not Time Compression, for this power does not increase or decrease the flow of time w.r.t. another flow of time. *It is not the Fifth Magic of TYPE-MOON, for''' energy compensation by swapping time is not necessary', though '''its impacts is much worse', as if users keep the timeline that way, the entire timeline will be shortened and heat death will occur earlier. Even worse when a user brought a piece of the heat death of the universe into its neighborhood as being so diluted with energy, it acts like a subzero heat sink and cool down the surroundings. Applications * Cryostasis via stacking a small region of the heat death of the universe to the neighborhood * Singularity Inducement * Summoning Associations * Time Manipulation Limitations * All alteration stays. Thus if the user decided to reverse the stacking, all points that are tampered with that return to their original place in spacetime are changed and this can brought potentially disastrous alterations to the timeline to all events lying to the future of said points * Increases entropy of the multiverse dramatically, due to the massive energy dispersal caused by interacting with multiple events of that location at the same time, or with the heat death * Full power is irreversible without omnipowers due to all possible notions of time is rendered nonexistent * Desired matter and energy may not necessary show up in the location due to their probability fluctuations (otherwise known as wavefunction) cancelling each other out at that point in a manner similar to optical interference (which is how the power get past the problem of "putting an object inside another solid object". The energy contained in the cancellation is not being destroyed, but simply distributed to the nearby probability fluctuations). * Low level uses can only stack events with the same spatial location (or a small region) * For small scale and low level uses, events will still progress forward in time and interact as a big lump of things, since time is not being stopped. * Become useless when the heat death of the multiverse is reached (where every point in the timeline network has the same maximal amount of entropy, thus no two points are more disordered/energy diluted than another thus the stacking have no net change to the result) Known Users *Serge (Chrono Cross) *Ultimecia (Final Fantasy) *Q (Star Trek: TNG) Gallery In order to stop the Time Devourer for good and free Schala, Serge (Chrono Cross) collapsed every timeline that is, was, or will be by using the chrono cross The ability to Force the user to use a power only in the most direct and literal sense. Sub-Power of Logic manipulation and Omnipotence. Also called *Anti circumvention *Anti cheat Capability (Short version) An omnipotent power that is not omnipotent (ponder that). It is also highly self referential and full of irony This power force other power users to use their powers in the most literal and direct sense For a power to be affected by this power, it must have an if...then... structure, and a concept associated with the if... then... structure *e.g. Nothingness Manipulation manipulate nothingness *The if: Target need to fit the criteria nothingness *The question: What is considered as/fit the criteria to be nothingness? *The then: manipulation This power can then limit the target power via the following pathways (or combinations thereof) *'Applying the narrowest and/or earliest definition of a concept' (e.g. Possession as owning physical items, Kill as making an organic living thing ceased its life functions, Destroy as taking apart a physical object so that it can no longer carry out its intended function). Thus it can attack some variations of omnipotence because they are emergent from an unusual or indirect interpretation of the core concept it is based on. *'Forbid the use or interpretation of a concept in a way that can span all possibility', thus causing emergent omnipotence or at least broad spectrum effects (e.g. manipulate the boundary possible/impossible, making an omnipotent level concept equivalent to an ordinary concept by divide by zero). This restrict the range and strength of the power in question *'Restricting or completely forbid endless progression or repeated application of a concept' (e.g. Can only manipulate the cause or probability of an event that is directly linked to it) *'Does not allow usage of a concept via analogies' (e.g. the physical world being like computer data, or music, or energy or matter etc.) There are however still exist ways to bypass them ,due to the power itself also possessing an if.. then.. structure... In addition to this, this power also prevent preventative measures against it from being executed (e.g. cannot be avoided, cannot be path killed, cannot be directed to somewhere else, cannot be delayed, cannot be trapped, cannot be copied etc.) Capabilities Users can force other power users to use their powers in the most literal and direct sense thus limiting the ability to use the power in extended and creative ways thus limiting the combat ability of the user via creative uses of their powers, provided their powers require a condition to be used. For example, a Solipsistic can use a power in a creative way to protect their friends by extending the condition "belongs to them" to their friends. However this is not a direct possession thus is disallowed under the influence of Word Play Inhibition. Another example is Unrestricted Murdering, because concepts are indirect, thus using "kill" is an extension of the literal meaning of this concept. However such user can still circumvent it by redefining the condition with "destroy, eliminate etc." rather than kill, then the meaning becomes more direct and the power is useless against them. The property of this power means it is most powerful when combating any type of powers where the indirect and creative use of it can achieve omnipotence (e.g. deleting a negative abstraction, manipulating an indirect cause, manipulating the boundary possible/impossible, manipulating only the probabilities of events directly linked to the target in question, manipulating concepts by their analogy with the various aspect of music, potentials, Authorship on anything beyond books etc.). However, by definition of omnipotence, they can always conceive a countermeasure where to the perspective of the power, the condition used is direct and literal hence render them useless. But for those who had not taken such countermeasures, it provide a very convenient way to distinguish between general omnipotent powers such as Metapotence , Unrestricted Wishes, Truth Manipulation (which does not care what the target's property is) and emergent omnipotent powers where the omnipotence arises from an extended or creative application of the core concept or style that defines them which lead to a circumvention that spans all possibilities (i.e. omnipotence). Affected omnipotent variates from the latter will become low level versions of themselves as long they are under the influence of this power. In short, any power, regardless of level, can be affected by this power as long they need a reference to some quality or quantity (be it the probability, the boundary, the potential, in order to brought out their effects Cheating is powerless against this power due to the very definition that cheating is considered a form of circumvention, hence indirect. However, a user can still technically "cheat" without cheating by "cheating" with another omnipotent power that gives the same outcome. To basic elemental powers, which is the simplest example of a power without an if...then... condition (or require the reference of some property of the target, e.g. Fire Manipulation users can create fire, without need to met certain requirements, or need to reference other concepts) this power does nothing to them (A user who tried to use this power against element users will only be seen waving hands or whatever actions and the users will ponder what he/she is doing) In addition to this, this power also prevent preventive measures from being executed (e.g. cannot be avoided, cannot be path killed, cannot be directed to somewhere else, cannot be delayed, cannot be trapped, cannot be copied etc.) Limitations *A superpower without an if...then... structure cannot be affected by this power. This applies to any powers that does not specify a fixed condition to be met, this usually means the simpler powers such as the element manipulation powers (Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Time ,Gravity, Space etc.), or some powers with a general outcome that does not care about the nature of the target (e.g. A power which turn everything into gold) *Since this power itself is also based on an if...then... structure (the if condition is "indirect, not literal"), the irony is that a sufficiently creative user can still counter it or render if useless against them by another subtle wordplay such that the indirect condition becomes direct (See the example of unrestricted murdering above) *Useless against some omnipotent users (as long they are aware being attacked), where there always exist a method to make indirect concepts direct. *Useless against powers that make use of uncertainty such as Uncertainty Manipulation , since uncertainty can be pretty much anything that is not understood *This power has a radius of effect of 10 general units (meters, ,levels, orders of causation, probability, year, etc.), anything outside it will ceased to be affected *A very subtle way to combat this power is manipulating history, since some aspect of this power relies on how the meaning of concepts evolve over the course of history (for example it's effect against Author Authority), as some aspect of this power is actually enforcing the earliest (or narrowest) definition of the concept (e.g. possession, authorship, existence etc.) based on human or other intelligent lifeforms history of development. *This power can have unintented side effects when interacting with some powers such as Irreversible Destruction, which will empower it by removing the indirect countermeasure against it of "undoing the damage by regression to a point before it is done" The ability to concentrate rare resources. A sub power of [[]]. Also Called *Rarity Affinity *Rarity Attraction *Enhanced Collection *Rarity Awareness *Rarity Aura Capabilities User possess an intuition, skills and/or luck to locate and use resources commonly regarded as scare. Therefore they can amass said resources very easily with less effort compared to normal people. There are two levels Lower level Chance of locating and utilizing the resource is proportional to its scarcity. higher level Chance of locating and utilizing the resource is positively correlated to its scarcity, but common resources are unaffected. Limitation *The power only helps user locating the rare resources, but does not multiply them, meaning if it has already completely exhausted, the user will not find it *Low level user will find locating and/or using mundane resources such as wood difficult. Known Users Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power